Trapped in Beijing
by TK Kaiba
Summary: When Kaiba disappears in China, and the only person to know of his whereabouts finds it humourous not to tell the group must find Seto Kaiba before the trip is over. However, other obstacles appear, making it harder to find him, and even to leave Beijing.
1. Opening

**Dedicated to Donna**

**Warning:** _Anything may happen in this fanfiction. If you are objective to any sort of pairing, extreme/odd ideas, or death: I'd not read, and waste your precious time._

* * *

_"Wheeler!"_ screamed a woman voice. There was a tall dark haired woman standing at the front of a plane, hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face. Following her eyes down the rows of people in seats, was Joey Wheeler. He was sitting on the floor, legs sprawled out in front of him, and a goofy grin on his face. On the chair right next to where he had seemingly fallen, was Yugi Muto, with his face bright red, and buried in his hands. In the isle opposite of Yugi, and to the left of the fallen Joey; was Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin trying to hide their giggling.

All the students sat up in their seats and turned to watch what might happen next. For all they new, the angry teacher would toss the poor boy off the plane. It hadn't taken off yet, so it wouldn't be quite as exciting; but there was still a chance at a group cackling. Jono sprung to his feet in seconds, as the teacher stormed her way toward him. He looked to his friends on either side, hoping for some sort of ally. Yugi scrunched up in his seat, and Tea looked out the window as though she hadn't noticed he was there. Duke and Tristan covered their faces to let him know they didn't have his back.

Joey glared angrily at each of them, and attempted to find someone's feet to hide under. He didn't think fast enough, and found an angry woman with her fingers squeezing his ear tightly.

"You twit," she snapped, pulling him foward. "I'm not even in the mood to call you father, and have you removed from this plane. You'll sit by me, and you'll behave. You will not make this trip any harder than it has to be, or I'll make your life hell."

By his ear the entire way, Joey was taken to the front of the plane, and shoved violently into the window seat. The teacher huffily turned around and glared at the rest of them. "I'd keep quiet," she snapped, then flipped around, and angrily dropped herself into the seat next to the frightened Joey.

In the back, Yugi had finally recovered, and Tea was no longer looking out the window. She sighed heavily and spoke to Yugi in a quieter voice; not too sure if she was allowed to speak; "He's so obnoxious," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears. Yugi shrugged lightly, and looked overher out the window. The plane was now taking off, and he wasn't going to be able to talk to Jono. He leaned over the edge of his chair to see who was sitting in front of him. All he saw was a couple of students he didn't really know. Next to him, Duke and Tristan were bickering once again.

In front of the two bickering boys sat Seto Kaiba. He was typing on his laptop insanely fast, and obviously not paying attention to the idiocy around him. Next to him was Bakura. Not the original Ryou Bakura, however. That was quite obvious from the attitude he had. His legs were up on the top of the chair in front of him, and his arms were folded. He was glaring at Kaiba's hands, probably fed up with the typing noise.

"I'd rather listen to that bitch yell," he finally said, looking up at Kaiba. Seto continued typing, apparently ignoring what Bakura had said. Suddenly, at least a minute later, (as Bakura looked as if he was getting angrier and angrier) Kaiba answered; "Too damn bad," without stopping or changing expression. Bakura made a growling sound, and returned to glaring at Kaiba's fast moving hands. By his slight expression change, it was almost as if he was attempting to plot ways to make the typing stop. There is no doubt that he was thinking of what he could use to chop off Kaiba's hands with. It always had to be the bloody way.

In the front was Mokuba Kaiba. He was playing with a small gaming device, and attempting to keep a plesant conversation going with the teacher.

"Do you think China will be fun?" he asked, in his cutest little boy voice. The woman was no longer glaring, and immediately jumped into a wonderul description of her experience there, and everything she had read on it. Jono sat pouting next to her.

Finally, after the most boring flight half the class had ever experienced, the plane landed in the airport of Beijing, China. Kaiba finally closed his laptop and was about to put it in his suitcase when he realized there was a head on his shoulder. He made a face, and raised an eyebrow. "We're there. Move." he snapped loudly, as Bakura; completely startled; shot up and looked at Kaiba with a mildly confused glare. "Then get the hell out of my way," he said angrily, climbing over Kaiba. This didn't make Seto very happy, but it was so quick and unexpected, he didn't have enough time to do much but make an displeased noise.

Bakura shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the crowd off the plane. "Big brother!" came a small voice, as Kaiba put his laptop away; looking somewhat pissed. "Let's go!" Mokuba was overly-excited. Kaiba stood up and walked past Mokuba, who immediately followed, somewhat bouncy.

Yugi, Tea, Duke and Tristan were last ones off the plane. They stood in a group, where they were soon joined by a very unhappy Joey. Tristan slapped him on the back and laughed. "Your own fault, y'know." Joey shoved him off, and stood nearer to Yugi, glaring at the floor. In the back to one side of the crowd was Seto and Mokuba, standing in silence, while Mokuba looked around enthusiastically. To the other end of the crowd, was a bored looking Bakura, standing with his arms crossed. The teacher was speaking to a Chinese man in a suit, inaudibly. She then turned and smiled at the class.

"Welcome to China!" she said, in a much happier tone than the one she had addressed them with earlier. "Everyone find yourself a buddy or group, and take a walk around the city. You'll experience China that way. Far from me. We'll meet at the hotel; which you're all getting a map to," she said, handing the kid standing in front of her a stack of paper. He stared at them for a moment, then looked at her. She growled suddenly, her patience apparently non-exsistant; and the boy moved quickly and started passing out the maps to each of his classmates, completely terrified. "By dark," she said suddenly, as the boy finished by handing Kaiba a map. "Mokuba, you'll join me in the car. We'll go straight there."

Mokuba made a disapproving noise, and looked at Seto. Kaiba did nothing, so Mokuba, pouting, walked over to the teacher. "See ya!" she said, more chipper than ever, and grabbed Mokuba's hand. The two disappeared in minutes. The class looked around at eachother, somewhat confused. They hadn't expected to be left alone like that.

The small Chinese man the teacher had been speaking to smiled, bowed, and walked away. Within five minutes, students were spliting up, and heading out of the ariport and into the unknown sitting of Beijing. Yugi was of course with his group, and behind them was Bakura following, and Kaiba, not really knowing what else to do, was doing the same. They were quite a ways behind the group though, so they didn't speak, and Joey started up a conversation as if they weren't there.

"I can't believe she sent us out here like that! She's so easily irritated..." Joey said, rubbing his ear, as if it still hurt. Tea rolled her eyes and said, "Well, if you weren't so difficult, she wouldn't get so upset." All four of them looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not sure to if they should take her seriously. Duke spoke first. "Um...I'm not too sure about that, Tea. She's kind of psycho..." Yugi and Joey nodded, and Tristan made a agreeing sound. "Well," Yugi said, looking around at the people walking by, "I think this is kind of cool. Not being with some sort of tour guide. This is more interesting. I'm sure that was her intention." He was only trying to see it like that, not wanting to doubt the womans sanity. Though it was very difficult...

Yugi turned around to see if he could maybe get Kaiba to talk with them. However, neither of them were behind them anymore. Yugi almost suggested they go see what happened to them, but then decided against it. Kaiba would probably get angry. So, he shrugged it off, and kept walking, listening to Joey start up about many other subjects.

As it started getting dark, the five of them found themselves in the front room of the hotel. It had just started raining, which was good they were no longer walking. Yugi looked around the group and saw that Kaiba was not there. Or Bakura. He started to regret his decision not to go find them. Inside his head came a voice. Yami Yugi started to speak. "You know, Yugi," he said, sounding bored, "Bakura's probably just lost, since he didn't take the map," Yugi hadn't noticed this, but apparently Yami had, "And Kaiba is probably coming in any second." Yugi watched the door, hoping they were okay. It was just in his kind nature to worry.

The teacher began to assign people to rooms, but continued staring at the door. Suddenly, just as his name was said, Bakura, entered the hotel quietly, and leaned against the wall near the door. He was soaking wet, and was smirking. Yugi automatically walked over to him. The teacher finished, and announced that Kaiba was sharing a room with Bakura. Since it was an uneven amount of students, two would be in one room with the rest of the rooms were occupied by three.

"You're late," Yugi said, not trying to point out the obvious rudely. Bakura looked down at him and then back up at the group; still possessing a small smirk. Yugi went to say more, but the teacher interrupted.

"You can't be here past dark," she said, her voice sounding strained as she spoke calmly. "Also, where is Seto Kaiba?" Next to her was Mokuba, who was now looking extremely worried. Bakura stopped smirking and glared. "I'm not his keeper, woman. However, I'd say he's where he deserves."

The class looked startled, and the teacher seemed as if she might pull a gun and take off Bakura's head. "Where is he?" she asked, walking toward him. Bakura was the only one who wasn't frightened of this woman; beside Kaiba. He stared at her, smirking again; and said, "Well, I wouldn't want to ruin their fun by letting you find him."

Some students looked pleased with the lack of Seto Kaiba; mainly Joey and Tristan. Yugi was now somewhat upset, and about ready to go cuddle Mokuba. The teacher looked angrier than ever. Bakura stood straight, and walked to a small chair. He sat down, crossed his legs, and got relaxed. Yami, who was now completely entertained, came out, forcing Yugi to just watch. He walked over to Bakura and glared down at him. Bakura stared back, waiting for what they might possibly do. He didn't expect much, though. What would they do? There was no way they could make him talk.

* * *

_TBC_

**Review Time**


	2. Duke's Magic

**Chapter 2 - Duke's Magic**

**Note: They speak English. Deal with it.**

* * *

"Where the hell is it?" "Over there!"

This went back and fourth for a couple minutes before Kaiba opened his eyes to see two small Chinese men across the room from him, arguing. Well, he could only assume they were arguing, since he couldn't understand a word they said. But the tone was a giveaway. He went to sit up straight; but upon trying to move his arms, he realized they were bound to his sides. He struggled a little, but he wasn't able to do much. He glared at the men in front of him, and made a noise to catch their attention.

"Do either of you assholes speak English?" he snapped, irritated that he couldn't get up and strangle them. They stared at him dumbly, then turned back to eachother to continue.

"...no idea what he said," the first one said, glancing over his shoulder at Kaiba. "But we can't let him go. That would be suicide. I can tell by the look in his eyes. Even if we've already achieved his computer..." The other rolled his eyes; "We can't keep him forever. And anyway, I never wanted to sell bootlegged copies of his software. This was your stupid idea. What if he escapes and kills us?"

Well, that was very straight, and to the point, wasn't it?

Only moments later, Kaiba was being dragged to a chair located in a closet. He was tied to it by his feet and chest. The two men then proceeded to shut the door, and move on with their business. Kaiba groaned, and dropped his head back. "Damn it..." he muttered.

Elsewhere, Bakura was also being tied to a chair; and by his teacher. He was being held down though, by students. It was almost as if these people had always wanted to do something like this. Their grip was so tight, and they were quite enthusiastic. Bakura constantly fought of course, but seemed to have no power over four other people, including a psychopath with a giant rope.

"You crazy bitch, this isn't going to get you anywhere. And where the hell did you get the rope?" Bakura fought some more, but failed. Yami Yugi was standing not too far away, and staring; looking as if he was trying to think up ways to make this work. Joey was relaxing against a wall, across the room.

"It doesn't matter, ya know," he said, as the teacher finished up her tying. "Bakura's probably right...about Kaiba being where he deserves. Maybe, we'll get lucky, and he'll be dead." The moment he finished, Tea smacked him hard upside the head and said, "You don't mean that." Joey didn't respond but he gave he a look that clearly showed he did.

"Shouldn't we call someone?" a student asked; but was completely ignored by the now hysteric teacher, who was attempting to strangle Bakura. The four that had held him down, dragged her away. Bakura didn't really know what to make of his situation.

An hour passed, and nothing came of it. Bakura had attempted to fall asleep a couple times; but no one would let him. They were actually rather cruel about it. See, no one cared what happened to Seto Kaiba. However, they knew that they might be forced to stay there until he was found; and where they got their dueling equipment. So, they all cared just a little more when he was missing, and his life possibly in danger.

After about another hour, people will sitting on the floor and chatting. Bakura was glaring at the ceiling silently, and the teacher had fallen asleep in the corner of the room, thanks to Yugi.

Joey was leaning against the wall, complaining, while Tea glared at almost everything he said.

"Too bad we don't have something that can force him to tell us," Tristan said, falling onto his back, to lay down. Duke suddenly shot up, and ran over to the door. Joey made a noise, letting him know that it had been random, and that he should explain. Duke turned around, smiled weakly, then ran outside. Tea looked shocked, and the other students barely showed notice. They were all getting tired, and he had already gone. Bakura was trying to ease himself out of the rope.

Two hours later; when Duke returned, to find everyone sleeping. He closed the door hard, and spoke loudly; as to wake everyone up. "Yugi...guys," he said looking over at them, as he shook the teacher with his foot. People slowly started to wake up; looking quite angry. Yugi stood up and walked over to Duke, "Where have you been?" he asked, sleepily. Duke just grinned and started rummaging through his pockets.

Bakura made a sound which casued everyone to look at him. The teacher had also woken, but was apparenlty calm after sleeping. Which was fortunate for everyone. Bakura moved a little and then said, "Since I'm never going to say anything, I figured we could untie me." Duke pulled out a small vile, and walked over to Bakura. "No," he said, opening the top. "You'll talk." Bakura looked from Duke to the vile then glared. "You're not putting anything in my mouth. I'll bite your hand..." Bakura was interrupted as he was about to say 'off'. Duke shoved the small vile into his mouth, and pushed Bakura's head back with his free hand. Surprised by his antics, and force; Bakura didn't think not to swallow. Duke moved back, and Bakura coughed a little.

"Where's Kaiba?" Duke asked simply, while the class stared, dumbfounded. Bakura was silent, but then mumbled something. "Louder, please," Duke said, playing with his fingernails. "He was kidnapped by a group of Chinese gangbangers from what I saw. They took him just outside of Beijing into some hide out of theirs. I didn't see where it was though."

Duke nodded. "Now we know where to start looking," he said, turning to everyone and smiling. The entire class was completely shocked. They stayed silent until the teacher spoke. "How'd...you do that?" she asked, staring at him bewildered. Duke grinned, and showed them the small bottle. "This," he said simply. The teacher raised an eyebrow, and he took that as cue to continue. "See, before we came, you had told us all to study China. Well, I did. And in the process, found out about Chinese magic and potions. This is a truth serum; it makes the one who drank it answer any question truthfully. It has odd side effects, but the man that made it for me didn't speak English all that well, so he wrote them done for me. However, he wrote them in Chinese. But, I doubted anyone would care, since it's Bakura."

When no one said anything, but people started smiling; Duke looked rather pleased with himself. Mokuba was up and hugging Duke tightly around the waist. The teacher seemed to want to do the same. "You pass the entire year," she said loudly, grinning broadly at him. She was now also latched onto Duke, while Joey stared angrily at them. "Jerk," he muttered, and Duke got a bigger head.

"Side effects?!" Bakura yelled, silencing everyone. "What the hell does that mean? You still have your little friend Bakura here, you know. This isn't exactly my body." Everyone looked mildly confused, but Duke, Yugi, and the others knew exactly what was wrong with what happened. Tea spoke quietly, "Did...he make the effects sound...bad?" she asked Duke, hoping that he might have some good information about what he didn't know. Duke thought for a moment, as if he was putting the man's tone in his head; and then said, "He didn't make it sound like anything terrible or life threatening would happen. So...I think he might be okay. We'll just have to watch him." Duke shrugged, and the teached smiled at him, still holding his arm. It was almost as she had found a new love.

Just outisde of Beijing, Kaiba was still sitting in the dark, tied to a chair.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviewin' Time!**


End file.
